


Every Single Part

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [160]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Kisses, M/M, Undressing for Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Misaki actually had terrible aim. Not that Saruhiko was complaining.





	Every Single Part

Misaki actually had terrible aim. Not that Saruhiko was complaining.

He landed kisses wherever was closest at hand, along the edge of Saruhiko's jaw if he was turning his head, beside his mouth, down his neck and shoulders when they were trying to get their clothes off, everywhere _but_ his cock when they were shedding underwear and pants.

Misaki made up for it with his enthusiasm. The few times he did hit Saruhiko's mouth, it was wet and deep and took his breath away. But somehow knowing Misaki wanted every single part of him with equal desire set Saruhiko aflame.


End file.
